Out Of This World
by Cathleen18
Summary: Sara and Nick take the plunge. NickSara.


_**Out Of This World**_

**Post**: Viva Las Vegas.

**Summary**: Sara and Nick take the plunge. NickSara fic, if you hadn't already guessed. Mild Spoilers inside.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI or anything associated with the show. I do, however, wish to own Eric Szmanda, although, I don't believe it's possible!

* * *

Sara strode out of the chapel ahead of Nick, blushing furiously. That was not subtle what the chapel minister had said. He may as well have announced to the whole world that she was in love with Nick. Well, it hadn't got that far, but the look on her face when those words were said made her blush as red as a tomato.

"Sara, slow down. You're going to give me stitch," Nick called from behind her, grabbing her elbow to slow her down. She wrenched it out his grasp and continued walking. Concern coursed through his veins. Maybe the minister had been a little strong. Nick just hoped that Sara wouldn't take anything to heart.

The drive back to the lab took forever in Sara's opinion. If it had of lasted any longer, Nick would have started to ask questions; she knew that much. She wasn't exactly the talkative workaholic throwing theories around the Denali with him. He was pretty much having one-sided conversations.

Just as they were pulling up at the lab, Sara piped up with, "He just overslept; wrong place, wrong time." Nick nodded in agreement.

When she attempted to leave the Denali, Nick pulled her back, "Sara, whatever it is that's on your mind, you can talk to me. I will always be here." He leant over and kissed her on the cheek before exiting the vehicle. Sara ran her hand down her burning cheek. She sighed sadly and exited the vehicle too, locking the door with the keys Nick had handed to her. "I don't think you will be Nick."

* * *

At the end of shift, Nick found Sara in the locker room, just staring into space. After her actions during shift had worried him, he wondered what was going on.

"Sara?" he said, carefully sitting beside as to not startle her.

"Hmmm…" she replied, not looking at him, still staring into space.

"Honey, Sara." He was getting a little bit impatient now so gently shook her shoulders.

"What?" Sara shouted.

"What the hell is going on with you today? You've been like this since we saw that chapel guy." Nick sighed deeply, feeling guilty for yelling at her, but he felt like he wasn't getting through to her.

"Nothing's wrong with me," she spat at him, venom in her words. "Now, leave me alone." She gathered up her coat, but put it down when she felt Nick's arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

"Sara, babe, please."

She sighed. Was he toying with her? Making her want to be with him. Was he going to string her along and then leave her high and dry? Despite his gentlemanly ways, she couldn't help but feel wary.

Sara pulled him into the shower room at the back of the locker room and locked the door to give them some privacy. "Sara?" He stepped towards her and when he was in front of her, clasped her right wrist in one hand and brought her left hand to his cheek. He turned her palm over and kissed it gently. She sighed again.

"Nick, don't do this," she cried. As much as she wanted to be with him, this was all a bit overwhelming to her. A stray tear ran down her cheek.

Nick saw the emotion build in her intense gaze and felt his own eyes start to sting at the prospect of crying. When the tears fell down her face, it was too much for him and he let his own fall with hers. He pulled her to him and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Sara, I love you too much to hurt you," he choked out.

"You what?" Sara looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't lying. She allowed him to kiss her gently.

"I love you," Nick repeated.

Sara smiled. "I love you too."

"So why did you blush and run out of the chapel so quickly earlier?"

"Because I didn't know if you liked me too. And now I do." She kissed him, parting her lips to take his tongue in her mouth. It continued to deepen until someone pounded on the door.

"Who's in there?" It was Warrick.

"Damn," Nick whispered. Sara chuckled. "He's going to know something's going on."

"I don't care." She took Nick's hand in her own and pulled him to the door. She flipped the lock and walked out. Warrick threw them a knowing smile.

"I thought you two were out in the field on that 'alien' DB case," he smirked.

"There was a slight misunderstanding at the chapel where the person worked; Nick and I were just sorting it out." Sara kissed Nick briefly and tugged him out of the locker room. Nick stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Nothing. You were just so…calm. I thought you hated having your privacy invaded."

"I do, but this is different. I want to announce to the whole world that I love you." She flung her arms around him and kissed him again.

"I don't know if I'm going to get used to this Sara," Nick joked, kissing her back. He had his arms around her back, making her stand on tip-toes to reach him. "And I love you too. And I want to make it official."

"What do you mean?" Sara was grinning wildly.

"I want to go back to that chapel and make it official." Nick finished and chuckled when Sara's jaw dropped.

"You want to marry me?" she stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I want to marry you." He looked at her, hoping for an answer soon. She pulled out of his arms.

"Nicky, are you sure about that?" She still couldn't believe it. They'd just confessed to loving each other and now, Nick wanted to marry her.

"Positive. Are you saying no?" He felt the tears sting the back of his eyes again.

"I'm saying, are you sure? Because if we do, there's no going back." She smiled when his eyes widened in surprise. Nick looked like an excited little kid.

"If that what I think it is…" his grin grew even wider when she nodded.

"I'll marry you Nicky." She flung her arms around him again and kissed him hungrily. He picked her up and spun her around.

Clapping erupted from all around them. In the daze of Nick 'proposing' they didn't realise that they'd acquired an audience. Nick smiled, drawing Sara to him again and kissing her. The women in the audience cooed and the men whistled.

Warrick stepped up to them. "Congrats you two." He shook Nick's hand and hugged Sara.

Greg said the same thing, holding onto Sara a little longer than necessary. "If he gives you any trouble…"

"I know where you are." She kissed him on the cheek. Greg quickly put his hand to his burning skin.

"Break it up, break it up," Grissom shouted from behind the growing crowd. "Don't you people have jobs to do?" he was chuckling. He reached the couple and smiled. "Well done you two. I hope you're very happy together."

"We will be," Sara grinned.

"Yeah Griss."

"So when is this thing gonna happen then?" Cath said from Grissom's side.

Sara looked to Grissom who silently nodded. "Now."

* * *

A little over two hours later, Nick and Sara were officially pronounced man and wife. Sara was smiling; the smile reaching her eyes. Nick had his arm wrapped around her waist and was teary-eyed.

"I love you Mrs. Stokes," Nick said, leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you too Mr. Stokes." They walked out of the chapel to see everyone waiting outside ready to go for a celebratory breakfast.

In Sara's eyes it was hardly romantic, but she was now married to Nick and that's all she cared about.

END


End file.
